The D&D Continuation
by CreamLemon
Summary: What goes on behind closed doors during Sheldon and Amy's roleplay at the end of episode 6.23. Rated for sexytimes. One-shot.


The D&D Continuation

A/N: This varies slightly from the actual episode. I leave out the part where Leonard and Penny interrupt them. It's funny, what they did in the show—but that's not exactly what I'm going for here.

If you're interested I write original stuff too. Website addy is in my profile.

* * *

"I…remove your armor…what do you do?"

The die skated across the book. "I erotically caress your…nose."

Amy stared down at the die. "Keep rolling."

Sheldon looked at her. "That's against the rules." He liked rules, and this was a chance to interact with Amy in a fashion that was unfamiliar and frightening…but confined by the rules of the game. He could do this.

"Fine," she said with a sigh and closed her eyes. "I…moan appreciatively as you stroke…my nose."

Sheldon let the die drop against the book again. "I reach towards your four, hairy green breasts—"

"Wait a minute," she said, her eyes snapping open. "This isn't working."

"What? I think it's working rather well. You get the intimacy you want and I get to sit two feet away from you."

"Not that. You're a magic-using elf. Cast a spell on me to make me pretty."

"But Amy," Sheldon said. "You're already beautiful."

Her breath caught and she smiled. "When we started playing I decided to be a half-orc because it sounded powerful and cool. But here, now, not so sexy."

Sheldon sighed. "Fine," he said. "Have it your way. But there's nothing wrong with a woman having four breasts." Before Amy could process this statement he continued. "Alright, I cast a spell of beauty on you." The die rolled across the book again. "Twenty. Well you can't beat that. Before my eyes you begin to transform into a beautiful elven princess with brunette hair, glasses and a green cardigan."

"And a tiara," she said, smiling with satisfaction and closing her eyes again. "Okay, I see it. Now I believe you were reaching for my breasts."

"Uh, right. I caress them—"

"—Your slim, delicate fingers sliding over my soft, supple skin," Amy continued for him.

"Yes, I do that. Erotically."

"I beg you not to stop."

He rolled again. "I keep going."

"Oh yes. More."

"Are you saying more or is your character?"

"Both."

He rolled again. "I continue to stroke your breasts and I nibble on your—" another roll. "Ear."

"Mmm." She said and reached up, eyes still closed, to unbutton the top button of her blouse. Sheldon stared in alarm. This had gone too far already—she was _not_ going to start stripping down in his bedroom like some sort of...Penny. But she stopped there, her hand clutching the neckline of her cardigan. Sheldon continued.

He quickly worked out a system of actions and body parts to correspond to his dice rolls, making it easy for him to simply roll and perform without having to think too deeply about what he was doing. "I kiss…" the die rattled across the book, "your neck and my lips travel down to…your navel."

"I—" She smiled a little. "I stroke your hair lovingly as you nibble across my stomach and I urge you lower."

Sheldon rolled the dice to check this possibility. "I go lower." A nervous shiver ran through Sheldon even though he wasn't even touching Amy.

"Oh my," she breathed.

"Oh my," he echoed. This love spell did not play around.

Amy adjusted her position on the bed, leaning against the headboard. One of her legs hung off the side of the mattress but the other was on the bed, aloft with knee bent. If Sheldon wasn't such a gentleman (and had he the inclination) he could have looked up her skirt with very little trouble. Amy's eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly—her breathing had increased dramatically since they had started this game.

"Amy?"

She reached forward and grabbed his wrist, her grip tight. "Keep _going_, Sheldon."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just fine." She fell back against the headboard, squirming a little. She was flushed. Very flushed. Just looking at her made his face feel a little warm too.

"You look like you're in discomfort."

"The exact opposite, I assure you. Keep…keep going."

"Okay. So…at this point we've removed all of our armor. I'm naked except for my +4 Boots of Running and you're wearing just your tiara. A fourteen would lead to oral copulation—"

"Come on fourteen," she moaned. One hand still clutched her sweater, the other was bunching up his bedspread.

Realization dawned on Sheldon. Amy Farrah Fowler was reclined on his bed, fully clothed, her hands nowhere near any part of the body he deemed inappropriate, yet about to _orgasm_ simply from listening to him speak. Who knew he had such an odd super-power?

He froze, unsure of what to do next. A small moan escaped from her lips. "Sheldon," she said in a breathy whisper. "Please keep going."

_Just play the game_, he told himself. _It's just a game_.

He rolled the die. It came up a two. A handshake. Sheldon glanced at Amy. Her eyes were still closed. "Fourteen," he whispered, barely able to speak. "I, um, I…" _I can't do this. I can't, I can't_. "I lick—"

"Oh God!" Opposite him Amy's entire body arched, her breaths coming in quick gasps as she moaned aloud.

Sheldon scooted down to the very foot of the bed, watching an orgasm overtake a women for the first time in his life. And it was _Amy_. His first instinct was to run far, far away, but some little part of him knew that if he did, Amy would be more than just upset. She would leave. He watched her shudder and writhe, an extremely unsettling sight and not at all a proper thing for him to bear witness to. It was far too soon. There was intimacy and then there was _intimacy_.

Her chest heaved and she gasped, a smile on her face. "Oh. Oh." She sighed. "That was amazing," she said finally, sitting up. "Oh, Sheldon. _You_ are amazing."

"Thank…you," he said, still horrified of what had taken place. And on his bed! How could he sleep, knowing what she had just done on it? Amy began to crawl across the bed and Sheldon got to his feet. "Amy, that was…"

"Are you okay?" she asked, frowning, the glow draining from her face.

"Not exactly."

"I'm Sorry," she said with a sheepish smile. "I didn't think I would get so carried away when we started. But when you said those words…I couldn't help myself." She looked down at her hands and up at him again. She stood up. "Can I give you a hug? Just a—normal hug."

He nodded, discovering that he was shaking. She wrapped her arms around him, the pressure comforting and soothing. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice little more than a whisper. Was this going to be a thing they did now? Talking dirty behind closed doors, only feet away from all of their friends while he watched her give in to carnal pleasures?

He shivered again.

Because that was…it was a lot. There would have to be rules, like, they could only do it at her place and definitely not every night because this was way too much excitement for his fragile nerves. Maybe only the second Tuesday of prime-numbered months. "Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I think we need to make an amendment to the Relationship Agreement."


End file.
